


Birthday

by Rena87



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena87/pseuds/Rena87





	Birthday

”Syaoran, happy birthday!”

The moment I opened my front door, Sakura threw those words to me. She’s standing in front of me with two bag in her hand and sweet smile in her face. She looked at my face and laughed.

”You forgot? Today is your birthday.”

Mentally trying to remember what date today, I smiled weakly. I took one back step.

”Thank you. Come in.” I need a second before I realized what has been missing with her. ”Why are you alone? Where is Cerberus?”

The last time I met him, he stated that he wouldn’t leave Sakura alone, as long as this mysterious thing keep going.

”Oh, Kero-chan left just before you opened the door. I think he wants to giving us some time alone before the others arrive.”

Soon as she realized what she was saying, her cheek went scarlet. She’d trying to hide it from me but it’s too late.

Smiling, I decided to let it pass. I led her to my living room.

”So, the others will come as well?”

”Oh, yes. You’re… okay with that, right?”

”Of course. I’m happy to have them in here.  I’m just afraid that I didn’t have anything to serve them when they come. I…”

_I have to think about a lot of things. About that witch. About our new friend. About your Sakura Card. About your Clear Card. About **how can I protect you**_.

But it’s not like I can say it.

”I haven’t got time to do grocery,” I just settled with that.

Sakura smiling again. She presented me with one of the bag that she brought.

”No problem! I… I baked a cake for you,” she said shyly. ”We can share it with them.”

The joy that rose up in my chest makes me smiling more widely. Her cooking is better now than when we’re still in elementary school, but hearing she baked a cake for _me_ , it makes me didn’t want to share it with the others.

_Almost_.

”Also…” she stopped. Her face went red again, and she just didn’t want to meet my eyes.

”Also…?” I asked her softly.

She took the other bag and gave it to me.

”… I brought you a present. I hope you will like it.”

_What have I done exactly so that I can get such a sweet girlfriend._

”Well… well then…” she stammered. ”I… I will borrow your kitchen for a while, okay.”

She practically running to my kitchen, with her red face, and leaving me alone, trying to make my brain working.

I can feel my own face becoming a little red as well.

With her present in my hand, I move back to my bedroom so that I can put it safely on my desk. The bear come into my view.

_Sakura. I’m sorry that I have so many things that I’m hiding from you. It’s for the best, for now, but still, I’m sorry. I’m going to protect you, no matter what. It’s for that reason I did all those training in Hongkong._

I reached to touch that bear for a few second before I turn around and started to move.

Just when I closed the door behind me, the bell ringing. Seems like the others here already.

Sakura came out from the kitchen and said excitedly, ”They’re here!”

I can only smile to her. ”I will open the door.”

I can enjoy my birthday with my girlfriend and my friends for today. The rest of the world can wait.

_Sakura._

_My precious one._

_I will always protect you._


End file.
